un amour interdit
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: OS en réponse au 29e défi du Poeny fringant  En terre du milieu, deux Finduilas ont existée. l'une était une elfe, l'autre était humaine. voici en quoi elles se ressemblaient.


**Un amour interdit**

En Terre du Milieu, deux Finduilas ont existées. l'une était une elfe, l'autre était humaine. voici en quoi elles se ressemblaient.

Bonne lecture.

Note: Les noms et lieux appartiennent à Tolkien

* * *

- «Un soir, alors que j'étais enfant, ma mère m'a conté une histoire. C'était l'histoire d'une elfe ayant vécu dans une époque lointaine.»

Caressant les cheveux de son jeune fils à demi endormi Finduilas ferma les yeux un instant. Le souvenir de cette femme qui l'avait élevée ne demeurait qu'une lointaine image à demie effacée, une ombre dans sa jeunesse. Pourtant, une histoire la tourmentait depuis toutes ses années, demeurant aussi vive qu'aucun souvenir de sa propre vie.

- «Encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore pourquoi elle m'a conté cette histoire. C'était peut-être une sorte de don qu'elle possédait, une vision du futur…»

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, se remémorant la scène dans ses moindres détails.

...

C'était une nuit d'automne, elle venait tout juste d'avoir huit ans. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle regardait par la fenêtre, encore un peu trop haute pour sa taille d'enfant. Elle regardait les étoiles briller dans le ciel. C'était une nuit sans nuage. Sa mère c'était approchée d'elle pour la bercer et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

- «Mère, pourquoi les étoiles dans le ciel sont aussi lumineuses?»

La femme avait sourit. Elle avait l'habitude de ces questions sans réponses que lui posait sa fille Finduilas. Ce sourire était le seul dont elle se souvenait. Plutôt que de lui répondre, elle l'avait prise par la main et conduite jusqu'à son lit.

Elle l'avait bordée comme seule une mère peut y arriver. Elle avait placée attentivement la couverte pour s'assurer que son enfant, son petit trésor, ne prennent pas froid. Elle avait posée un baiser son front et avait passé une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Et alors que la femme attrapait la chandelle et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, l'enfant lui avait posé une autre de ces fameuses questions.

- «Mère, mon nom, il vient d'où?»

Tel un éclair venant frapper un arbre, la femme s'était immobilisée. Cette fois, elle avait une réponse. Les yeux humides, elle avait refermé la porte et c'était rapproché.

...

Ce soir là, le timbre de la voix de sa mère avait une étrange sonorité. Cette histoire n'était ni un secret, ni un mensonge. Cependant, au fond d'elle-même, Finduilas avait toujours eu la certitude qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait pas révélée; un petit secret, une vision, une impression…

- «L'histoire que ma mère m'a racontée est véridique. Dans le futur, peut-être l'entendras-tu à nouveau.»

...

- «Il y a très longtemps, alors que la terre était encore jeune et que le monde était celui des elfes, il y avait une princesse elfe. Lorsque j'ai vu tes yeux, tes petits cheveux bouclés c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu en tête.»

- «Elle était jolie cette princesse elfe?»

La femme avait retenue un sourire.

- «Oui, elle était très jolie… son fiancé, Gwindor, le fils du seigneur de Nargothrond en était éperdument amoureux.»

- «C'était un elfe lui aussi?» demanda l'enfant.

- «Oui, ma fille. Mais, un jour, alors que son fiancé revenait d'une bataille, un homme l'accompagnait. C'était un homme d'une certaine prestance, grand combattant et un homme courageux. Rapidement, il avait gagné la confiance du roi Orodreth, le père de Finduilas et, tout aussi rapidement, il avait gagné le cœur de sa fille.»

...

La description de cet homme avait longtemps fait rêver la jeune Finduilas. À son âge, elle ne s'intéressait pas encore aux garçons mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait imaginé son futur époux, celui qu'elle ne connaitrait que beaucoup plus tard. Elle l'imaginait, vaincre des ennemis de taille et se battre comme dix hommes et qui l'embrasserait patiemment à chacun de ces retours dans la cité. Mais la vie lui avait réservé un sort entièrement différent. Cet homme mystérieux, qui l'avait fait rêver si longtemps, elle ne l'avait jamais épousé.

- «Mon fils, l'amour peut être une chose fantastique. Ce peut être la plus belle chose existant sur la terre. Ce peut être une raison de vivre, de se lever à chaque matin…»

La respiration du jeune garçon se faisait plus régulière, alors que, bercé par la voix de sa mère, il sombrait dans le monde des rêves.

- «… mais, parfois, l'amour n'est pas aussi simple qu'on le souhaiterait.»

Déposant un baiser sur le font de son fils, la jeune femme sentit une larme couler sur sa propre joue.

- «À présent, je sais. J'ai connu l'amour d'un homme qui, dans sa bonté, m'a offert deux fils que j'aime par-dessus tout. Mais, malgré tout le respect que j'éprouve pour ton père, mon cœur appartient à un autre.»

...

On raconte que Finduilas, épouse de Denethor, mère de Faramir et de Boromir, perdit la vie dans son sommeil. Le seul témoin de la scène, ne s'en rappela jamais et, donc, personne ne sut jamais que le cœur de Finduilas appartenait à la mer. Mais, inconsciemment, Faramir rechercha toute sa vie cet amour si fantastique que lui avait décrit sa mère. Et ce fut que bien des années plus tard, alors que son père était décédé, qu'il la rencontra enfin. Cette femme mystérieuse qui faisait battre son cœur, Eowyn.


End file.
